


Blowout (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deansperfectbody



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Adam Milligan Brother, Arthur Ketch/Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester The Hero, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Family Issues, Multi, Oil Tycoon, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader is an heiress, Rich reader, Soft reader, family business, oil rig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperfectbody/pseuds/deansperfectbody
Summary: A wealthy oil rig tycoon hopes to show his daughter the ropes of the company so that one day she can take over the family business. Y/N is a rich heiress who couldn’t care less about some dirty oil rig until something... or someone catches her eye.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Ketch/You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. glitter & gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you all will enjoy this fic, this story has been rattling in my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it out. Enjoy this part and remember to leave a kudos if you want to let me know you like it! Thanks and enjoy!

Thick. Greasy. Sticky. Dirty. Oil. 

The bane of some’s existence but in your case, it’s the thing that has made your family one of the most successful families in new America. It’s what has made your life quite comfortable. Sure, there were plenty of ramifications to what your family did but the money and the power far outweighed any of the consequences. 

Milligan Enterprises. That was your legacy. Well, one day it would be and today was the start of it. Daddy wanted today to be a field trip of sorts. You were pretty far removed from the “family business” but since you were the oldest and the most responsible out of two pretty terrible choices, you were getting a grand tour of how things operated and you were even getting to go on one of the rigs. It had been years since you were on an oil rig and once was enough to last you a lifetime. 

Your father was getting up there in years and he wanted to know that his life’s work would be safe in one of his children’s hands. Bold of him to assume that his children even cared enough not to sell it after he was gone. He was a pretty shitty father and then he just stopped being one altogether. He became consumed and invested in his stupid business and he was never around. It gave you and your brother, Adam, a chance to explore what it meant to be the 1% of the world. 

You would party hard and spend money harder, it was a ritual the two of you shared. Now, it was just you who continued the tradition. Your little brother took it too far and sank a cruise liner off the coast of Malaysia. Something your father wasn’t too happy about. He demanded that Adam enter rehab and you take a swing at learning the family business. You hated it when he called it that. It wasn’t a family business, not even close. It was his excuse to be away from his family, sure but it had nothing to do with you and you wanted no part of it. But, you made a promise to Adam to at least give the old man a chance and you weren’t about to break that promise. 

It had been a long day and it wasn’t over yet. You were up at six and out of the door about a half-hour later. You had barely knocked back your spiked coffee when you were pulling up at the office. You hated the place and had only been here a handful of times. It was as drab as you had imagined. Your dad told you to wear something conservative as you were shadowing him for the day. You begrudgingly pulled out your most boring outfit. A black skirt that was a bit too short and a white button-down with some black Christian Louboutin’s. You had your hair in a loose ponytail and you hated it. Your normal attire was a bikini and nothing else. You wished you were on a beach right now, as opposed to at home where it was the beginning of fall. 

As you followed your father down the halls of the building, you got many stares. You eyed some of the guys and threw them a smirk or a wink. Some were around your age, all buttoned up and ready to kiss your father’s ass at any given moment. Some of the older men looked your way and you rolled your eyes, facing forward as your dad’s young and blonde assistant talked his ear off. 

You drowned out the tone of her irritating voice and sighed as you looked around at your boring surroundings. You then stopped as everyone in front of you did too. There were about four people that needed things signed or were talking to your dad. He seemed to be doing the same thing that you were doing and tuning them out, but you couldn’t be sure. You smirked at the thought. 

You entered your dad’s office after everyone else and stopped, looking at everything. You hadn’t really seen his office before and it was certainly something. There was a huge mahogany desk and some other furniture. There was a couch that didn’t seem too used. And there was a huge oil painting of your dad above his desk and you scoffed as you eyed it, could he be more self-involved? 

You walked further into the room as your dad sat down at his desk and the people around him still talked his ear off. You decided to just sit on the couch near the back and be as out of the way as possible. You saw your dad run a hand down his face as his blonde assistant put down some papers in front of him. Your dad looked up and eyed you, you gave him a soft smile and he mirrored your expression. It then fell and he turned back to his employees, typical. 

“Enough!”, he suddenly shouted. 

The people that were around him jumped but you didn’t. You got the brunt of that tone all the time and you weren’t startled when he used it here. Everyone paused and shuffled a bit, keeping their eyes on your father. 

“I’d like to be alone with my daughter”, he started. “The whole point of today was to teach her what I do...”

Everyone turned to you, they then turned back to face your father and started to file out. You stood up from the couch and made your way to the desk. The blonde assistant was saying something to your father that you couldn’t care less about, she giggled and touched his arm. She then looked up at you and her face dropped. You glared at her and she practically ran out of the office. She was definitely looking to be something more than an assistant. You rolled your eyes at the thought and approached your dad. 

He looked up at you, he had his glasses on now and had a neutral face. If you didn’t know him, you’d think he was some sweet old man but you did know him. And you knew what he was like. You stood beside his desk and he got up from his chair. He stood behind it and gripped the back, motioning for you to sit in it. You looked at him and hesitantly took a seat in his chair. It was comfortable, no doubt. 

“What do you think?”, he asked. You craned your neck to look at him. 

“About what?”

“The chair”, he said. 

“It’s fine”, you said. He put his hand on your shoulder and gave it a pat. He then leaned down and pointed to a bunch of documents. 

“I want you to go through these and tell me what you think”, he said and started to walk out of the room. 

“Wait! Why me?”, you said confusedly. 

Your father paused and smiled at you. He had his hands in his pockets. 

“Because I trust your input... and besides...”, he started. “Today is the day you prove to me you have what it takes to run the business, I want to see what you’ve got...”, he said. 

And with that, he left you alone in the office. You sighed and brushed your fingers over the document. Sure, you heard your dad talk all these years about the ins and outs of the business, you knew what was what. But, you weren’t sure you knew enough to make a decision that could impact the business. You rubbed at your eyes and then noticed something on your dad’s desk. It was a photo of you and Adam. 

You smiled as you held up the frame and reminisced about the memory. It was taken when you were about thirteen and Adam was turning ten. It was his birthday and dad wanted to take you both to Italy. He docked the boat and you all had a picnic in the sun and watched the sunset. It was one of the only times that things seemed normal and it was a nice memory. 

You shook yourself out of the memory and put the photo down. You eyed the folder and opened it. You began to read through it and made sense of what you could. You even went as far as to cross out some areas and add some other things. You weren’t sure how much time had passed but you heard footsteps enter the room again. You looked up and it was your father. He leaned against the door frame and had a small smile on his face. 

“I’ve always dreamed about this day”, he said. 

“Yeah?”, you asked. 

“My little girl, sitting at my desk, running the company...”, he said. 

“I’m not running it, dad...”, you started and paused. “Was that really your dream?”.

He smiled and walked forward. 

“Sure it is. I know you can do this if you really want to, Y/N...”

You smiled at him again and cleared your throat. 

“So, I looked over the contract and I think it seems okay...”, you started as your dad leaned over your shoulder, looking at the document. “I tweaked it a bit and I think you could convince them of giving us another 100 million just for our workers’ expertise alone”. 

Your dad laughed as he took the file and rounded the desk, reading it over. His eyes flew over the pages and he nodded his head, turning back to you. You felt a pang in your chest, like you wanted his approval, to know you did well. It mattered somehow when it normally didn’t. 

“Looks good, kiddo”, your dad said. You nodded in his direction and got up from the chair, pushing it back. “No, stay... I’ll sit on the couch. The desk suits you.”

You smiled as your dad headed to the couch and sat down. You hadn’t really ever seen this side of him before and to be honest, it was a welcome surprise. You sat back down and began to look over the next pile of documents, glancing in your dad’s direction every so often. 

*****

It seemed to be a couple of hours that had passed and your eyes were getting tired from staring at the tiny print of legal documents for half of the morning. That’s when your dad’s assistant came traipsing in. 

“Can I get you something, sir? A coffee maybe?”, she said as she leaned on the door frame and batted her eyes in your dad’s direction. He looked up and bore a half-smile in her direction. You rolled your eyes as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. 

“I think I’m okay, Sydney... how about you, Y/N?”, he said and turned to you.

“Uh, I’ll take a coffee. Black”, you said and gave the assistant, whose name was Sydney, a small smirk. 

Her face dropped and she nodded, then she was on her way. You leaned back in the comfy chair and stretched your arms, letting out a small groan. Your dad glanced at you. 

“Tired?”, he asked. 

“A little...”, you answered honestly. 

“Well, working will do that to you”, he said softly. 

You stopped stretching and turned to him, scoffing and shaking your head. You thought that maybe you could get through the day without fighting with each other, you were wrong, as always. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”, you asked him. He sighed and took his glasses off, turning to you. 

“It means that you’ll have to get used to being “tired” if you want to get anywhere in this business...”, he said and turned back to his work. You scoffed again and took a breath. 

“What are you trying to say, dad?”, you asked, this time more annoyed. 

“All I’m saying is that instead of sitting somewhere on a beach, half-naked, wasting your life away... you could be here, working, making a name for yourself”, he said. 

You shook your head and stood up, walking towards the center of the room. You crossed your arms and stared at your father. 

“Instead of soiling yours, right?”, you said accusatorily. Your dad sighed and stood up, looking at you with that face that he always bore when he got tired of speaking with you. The face that hurt you more than you’d care to admit. 

“That’s not what I meant-”, he said but you cut him off. 

“No! That’s exactly what you meant!”, you said as you raised your voice. He dragged a hand down his face and shrugged. 

“What do you want me to say Y/N? That I’m proud of you? For what? Doing nothing with your life and wasting my money? Money that I worked damn hard for!?”, he was raising his voice now. 

Tears pricked at your eyes as you let his words sink in. He hadn’t yelled at you like this since you were a teenager, he hasn’t talked to you for longer than that. 

“And there it is, dad! You’ll never be proud of me and it doesn’t matter what I do so why should I even care what you think anymore?”, you said a little calmer. 

Your dad paused and just looked at you. He knew he couldn’t talk his way back from this. 

“Why the hell am I even here then?”, you said after a minute. 

You walked away from the scene before he even had a chance to say anything back. You were storming the hall and turned a corner. You came face to face with Sydney. Her smile faded as she saw you. You saw that she had your coffee in her hand and you grabbed it, taking it with you as you got the hell away from the office. 

*****

You had found yourself walking all the way out of the building, out one of the side doors. You felt like you were suffocating in there and you needed some air. You stopped as your heels made contact with the concrete and you looked to the side, seeing a little path that was a sort of smoke pit. You made your way there and leaned against the railing, closing your eyes. You just breathed. Things were so much simpler last week, even yesterday. You weren’t sure if you could hold up your end of the bargain, if you wanted to now. 

You eyed the coffee and were immediately turned off of it. You chucked in the garbage and reached into your blazer pocket. You pulled out your trusty flask and took a swig of the liquid that was inside. It burned as it made it’s way down your throat, coating your insides. You sighed as it hit your empty stomach and danced with the acid. Suddenly, your phone rang. You reached in your pocket and pulled the phone out, it was Adam. Your face turned up into a smile as you answered it. 

“I thought you weren’t allowed to make calls?”, you asked into the phone. 

“This is rehab, sis. Not prison. Plus, we paid a pretty penny for me to stay here, I better be able to make calls”, Adam said from the other side. 

You chuckled at his response. You missed your brother. He was one of the only people in your world that you could stand and he was much better company than your father anyway. 

“So, how’s it going with dad?”, he asked after a minute. You scoffed.

“You really wanna know?”

“That bad, huh?”

“We’re driving each other up the wall, Adam. And he basically called me a waste of space, so there’s that...”, you said. You could hear Adam sigh from the other side of the phone. There was a bit of static before he spoke up again. 

“Dad is a prick, Y/N... but you said you’d give it a shot, the family business...”, he said. You cringed as he said those words. 

“I know, I just...”, you said. 

“I get it. I always will. You’re the smartest person I know, okay. And the Y/N I know can finesse her way out of a ticket in Spain and get away with breaking international law”, Adam said. You chuckled at the memory. “So, get back in there and show dad what the hell you’re made of”. 

“I thought I was the older sibling, I’m supposed to tell you everything is gonna be okay”, you said. Adam let out a soft chuckle. 

“Yeah, well today I’m telling you that everything is gonna be okay, big sis”, he said. You both let out a chuckle.

Suddenly, you heard the door creak and the blonde assistant poked her head out, clearly looking for you. She spotted you and made her way over. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt. Your father would like to speak with you”, she said. She smiled tightly and headed back inside. 

“Got to head back into the tiger den, Adam”, you said into the phone. 

“Good luck, Y/N. Don’t get eaten alive in there and call me after!”, he said. 

“I will”, you replied. 

You sighed and hung up the phone. You paused for a minute and took a breath before you headed into the building. You made your way down the hall you walked when you first arrived and turned a corner. You stepped into your dad’s office and paused, he wasn’t alone. 

There was a younger man. He had dark hair and he was quite handsome. He and your dad turned to look at you. The man smiled in your direction and you returned the smile. You looked down as the man seemed to stare into your soul. Your father cleared his throat and you snapped back to reality. 

“Y/N, this is Mister Ketch, a potential investor. Mister Ketch, this is my daughter”, your dad announced. 

You moved closer to the man and shook his hand. He held on a little longer and smiled at you. He seemed to be a bit older than you but you didn’t mind, he was attractive and he seemed to be interested in you. 

“Please, call me Arthur”, he said to you as he looked into your eyes again. You blushed a little as his English accent threw you off-guard. 

He then released your hand and you made your way to stand beside your father. Your dad sat down in his chair and motioned for Arthur to sit in the chair in front of the desk. Arthur moved to sit down and you stood beside the desk, watching him closely. 

“So, Mister Ketch, you said you were interested in the oil business, that’s a smart decision”, your father said. 

Arthur chuckled and nodded. He then eyed you and then looked back towards your father. 

“Yes. I heard it was a good investment and I heard that the Milligan’s were the ones to do business with”, he said back. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear our reputation presides us”, your father said. He smiled at Arthur and Arthur turned to you. 

“You have no idea”, he said in your direction. You blushed again and chuckled, eyeing the ground. 

*****

Arthur and your father talked about business for another hour. He would steal glances in your direction and you were sure he checked your ass out when you went to grab a file from the other side of the room. Your dad was walking Arthur out of the office now. 

“So, we’ll meet you tomorrow to check out that rig, Mister Ketch?”, your father asked. 

“Yes, sir”, he said and shook your father’s hand. Your father smiled tightly at Arthur and then turned to you, a look of disappointment on his face. He was still pissed about your fight, great. 

You were alone with Arthur and he leaned on the frame of the door, towering over you a bit. 

“You know, I’m used to only seeing pictures of you. They don’t do you justice”, he said. He raked over your body with his eyes and settled back to meet your gaze. You chuckled and bit your bottom lip. 

“Yeah?”, you said seductively. “Even the ones where I’m wearing a bikini?”  
Arthur curled his lips into a devilish smirk and nodded. 

“Well, those... those are were quite...”, he paused and leaned in closer. You could feel his breath on your face and you chuckled again. He leaned back a bit but kept his stare. “Intriguing...”

He smiled and you chuckled again. 

“That skirt on the other hand...”, he started. You eyed your skirt and then looked back at Arthur. He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “It is incredible...”. 

He pulled back and stood back, smiling devilishly. You cleared your throat and stood up straight, he checked you out once more. 

“I’m looking forward to doing business with you, Y/N... very much so”, Arthur said. 

“Me too, Arthur... me too”, you replied. 

“I’ll see you in the morning then”, he turned to leave but then faced you again. “Usually my preferred morning with a woman would be buying her breakfast but that’s something to look forward to I guess”. 

Arthur threw you a wink and exited the building. You weren’t one to be speechless around guys but Arthur was something else. You took a breath and headed back to your dad’s office. He was sitting at his desk and doing some paperwork. You sighed and knocked on the frame of the door, crossing your arms. He looked up and saw you. 

“I’m going to need you to be there in the morning with Mister Ketch on the rig”, he said before going back to his work. 

“Why? You seem to have it all under control”, you said back. He sighed and looked up at you again. 

“Doesn’t matter if I have it under control or not, you have to learn and oversee what I do. I want you to get familiar with the rig and meet some of the workers. They should get to know you if you’re going to be their future boss”. 

You just sighed and nodded. Your dad had his mouth in a tight line. 

“You can go now. Just meet me here first thing...”, he said as he looked down again, focusing on work. 

“Sure...”, you said as you stepped out of the office and headed out of the building. 

You called your driver and were only standing in the cold for about 5 minutes. Ron came and held the door for you as you hopped into the town car. He slammed the door behind you and got into the driver seat. He paused and looked at you through the rear-view mirror. 

“Home, miss?”, he asked. You paused. 

“Yeah... take me home, Ron”, you replied. 

And with that, you headed home. Your house here was half the size of some of your other homes and it was right across the street from your childhood home, where your dad still lived. You wouldn’ visit that often as you were almost always out of the country. But, you guessed that you needed to get real comfortable with being home as you were going to stick around for a while. 

Ron dropped you off and you headed inside. You were greeted with a screaming silence. It wasn’t a familiar sound. It wasn’t loud and booming and you weren’t surrounded by drunk strangers in some club in Monaco. Even worse, Adam wasn’t with you, and it killed you. He was at least the only thing you could depend on and now, you were truly alone with yourself and it bothered you. 

You decided to just turn in early as you had to be out on the rig tomorrow, something you hadn’t done in years. You had to mentally prepare for another round with your father as well. Today was a different type of entertaining if you call it that. You were looking forward to seeing Arthur again but you also had to start getting serious about the family business. Your dad was serious about you taking over for him and for once, you didn’t want to let him down.


	2. blood in the cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens out on the oil rig that spooks the reader, but a certain green-eyed man comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!   
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got super busy and preoccupied with other things but I hope you enjoy this extra-long part as a make up. Enjoy and as always, happy reading!

The morning seemed to arrive abruptly. You didn't get much sleep as you were tossing and turning the whole night, anxious about your new-found responsibilities. Your alarm blared through your deafly silent room, screaming at you to get up, even though it was still dark outside. 

Your dad wanted you to meet him at the office at around five and together the two of you would take a helicopter to the nearest oil rig. You would meet Mister Ketch... Arthur, there and show him around. Your dad also wanted to take you around, introduce you to some of the workers and whatnot. At this point, your heart wasn't in it as much, or it wasn't in it at all, to begin with. You couldn't tell. But, you needed to start thinking and acting responsibly. You were to inherit all of it; the rigs, the family business, the ever-heavy burden. 

You stayed in bed for a few minutes before you hopped up and headed into the shower. You let the cold water wake you up and then after you were wide awake, you settled for a quick hot shower. As you made your way to your closet, you decided to head to the kitchen instead and make about a litre of coffee, or something close to that amount. You were starting to feel sleepy again so you hastily made the cup of joe and downed it. 

You headed back upstairs and as you started to feel more awake again, you smirked. Then you entered your closet. To you and most people in your world, it was a normal looking closet but to others that weren't accustomed to seeing such a sight, the number of clothes and accessories were enough to choke a horse, of which you had a few of those too. 

You sat on the bench in your closet and just stopped for a minute. Your head was spinning with anxieties of the day ahead and you needed a minute. You checked your phone, 4:38 AM. You needed to be at the office to meet with your dad by five. You sighed and headed to the first row of clothes you had hung up, you let your fingers graze over the dozens of outfits and landed on one. You grabbed the outfit and laid it out in front of you. It was a long black skirt and you decided to pair it with a long-sleeved fuzzy sweater as it got cold out on the water. You rushed towards your pairs of shoes and settled on some black boots. You didn't want to wear heels today, you knew better than to wear heels on an oil rig and potentially get hurt. 

You had only a few minutes before you had to meet your dad at the office so you decided to skip breakfast yet again. It was becoming a ritual now. You grabbed your bigger purse and headed out. You told Ron yesterday to be at the house by 4:55 am and as you closed the door, there he was, right on time. He was standing outside with the back door open, waiting on you. You threw him a slight smile as you tossed on your trench coat and got inside the car. You let out a breath you had been holding in and settled for a minute before Ron got in the car and headed to the office. You were about five minutes away so you'd make pretty good time. 

****

As you pulled up to the office you grabbed your bag and jumped out of the town car before Ron even had a chance to open it for you. You hastily walked into the building and into your dad's office. As usual, he was sitting behind that desk of his. He was engulfed in some sort of business. You guessed that your heavy breathing pulled him out of his concentration because he looked up right away as you entered the room. He had a neutral expression so you just took your trench coat off, hanging it up and moved to the chair that was in front of the desk, sitting down and dropping your bag. 

"Mornin' dad", you said. 

You didn't want to start the day off with an argument so you decided to be nice, cordial at best. Your dad hummed and looked up at you. 

"You're late...", he said in a monotone. 

You sighed and were about to say something back but you decided against it. You instead gave a nod. 

"Sorry", you said back quietly. 

Your dad then handed you a file, you took it and opened it. 

"What's this?", you asked as you read through the document. 

"A potential offer from Mr. Ketch. Read over it for me and give me your notes by the end of the day", he said without looking at you. 

"Already? That was fast."

Your dad hummed again and this time he looked up at you. 

"Yeah, apparently he saw something he liked...", he said and gave you a look. 

You cleared your throat and began to read through the document. Sydney came in after a while and brought some coffee. You happily took it and downed it in a matter of minutes. You weren't used to being up this early and she knew it. After about an hour, your dad looked at his watch and stood up. He buttoned his suit jacket and looked towards you. 

"Ready? The helicopter should be here soon", he asked. 

"Yeah", you simply replied. 

Sydney came back and helped your dad with his coat. You shrugged yours on and grabbed your bag. Sydney and your dad were talking and laughing in front of you as you trailed behind them. You were making your way to the roof where the helicopter was meeting you to take you to the nearest oil rig. You'd be lying if you weren't a little nervous. The last time you were on a rig, it was your last, until now that is. It wasn't a good experience but you were determined to make this trip better. 

As the elevator opened to reveal the roof and helipad, you and your father stepped forward and Sydney stayed in the elevator. The helicopter wasn't here yet so you and your dad stood awkwardly, waiting. Suddenly, you saw the chopper in the distance. You watched as it got closer and closer. Finally, it steadily landed on the helipad and it was loud. You were used to the sound of your private plane but a helicopter was a whole other beast, a much louder one. 

The doors opened and someone got out. He said a quick apology to your father and shuffled in before your dad and then you got in. He closed the door and passed you both a pair of headsets. As quickly as it landed, you were taking off again. You looked out the window as the building got smaller and smaller and you were now flying over top of the city. It was a beautiful view, you couldn't lie. 

You sighed as you knew it would be a couple of hours before you would get to the oil rig. You sat back in your seat and turned your head to look out the window. Your eyes began to get heavy and you slipped into unconsciousness. 

****

You were lightly shaken awake by your father as you were about to land on the rig. It was a monster of a thing. It had a few designated helipads and you were descending on one of them. There were giant parts all around and it was overwhelming. You knew that it was dangerous work for the workers but it was a job they chose. It bothered you a bit but you quickly put the thought out of your mind. The helicopter landed and the guy from before opened the door, letting you and your dad file out. It then took off and you watched as it flew out of view. 

You turned back to face your father and looked around. You were a bit uneasy but you knew that you would be okay if you played by the rules. You weren't usually one to do that but today, you knew you had to. You looked around as your dad was talking to a worker nearby. You walked a little ways away and eyed all the machinery. It was noisy, that's for sure. 

"Y/N, let's go", your dad called to you.

You made your way back towards him and the two of you headed inside. You felt a bit claustrophobic as you entered. It was massive but it felt small to you. It was as you remembered. It was drab but it had all of the essentials; bunks, dining hall and other things for the workers but it also housed some of the most important and vital pieces of equipment needed to drill for oil. 

You followed your dad down the halls of the rig. As you passed workers, he would get greeted by a slew of them by name. He was friendly but didn't stop to talk to them. He would come out onto the rigs pretty often you assumed and he knew most everyone, probably more than his own family. You sighed to yourself as you turned a corner and headed towards an office. Your dad entered it as did you. The room was smaller than your dad's office and felt a bit cramped. There was a man sitting behind the desk. 

The man looked up and bore a smile as he eyed your dad, not seeing you. He was quite handsome for an oil rig worker. He wore a jumpsuit and hard hat like the rest of the workers but he had something about him, something different. He had brown hair and piercing green eyes. Amongst a bit of grime, you could see some freckles, you chuckled softly as you eyed them. He was fit too, his jumpsuit almost too tight but hugging him in all the right places. 

Your dad had a big smile on his face as he went to shake the man's hand. 

"Mr. Winchester!", he exclaimed. 

The man stood up and shook your dad's hand, patting his shoulder with his other hand. 

"How are you, Mr. Milligan?", he asked. It seemed sincere. 

"Oh, not too bad. And you? How's my rig?", your dad asked. 

He was beaming as he spoke to the man, you had never seen him act this way towards another human being in your life. 

"I'm good sir, thank you. The rig's doing well, really well...", the man said. 

Your dad then snapped back to reality and turned to face you. You eyed the both of them, the man finally noticing you. He cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Winchester, this is my daughter, Y/N. She's accompanying me today, shadowing me", your dad said as he introduced you. 

Mr. Winchester moved closer towards you and stuck his hand out, smiling softly. He had a twinkle in his eyes that you couldn't ignore. 

"Dean. Dean Winchester. It's nice to meet you, Miss. Milligan", he said. 

You smiled and shook his hand. They were warm and soft but you could also feel the callouses. His hands were larger than yours and they enveloped your small ones. You chuckled at the sight. 

"You as well, Dean", you said in a low tone. 

He chuckled nervously and looked away, turning back to your father. Your father cleared his throat and rounded Dean's desk, looking at the papers that scattered it. He then looked back up at Dean. 

"So, Mr. Winchester", he started. "I'm taking Y/N around today to show her the ropes as I hope one day she will take over..."

Dean eyed you for a moment before turning back towards your dad.

"Oh, that seems... educational", Dean said back. 

There was a hint of something in his voice, could it have been jealousy or shock? 

"There's also going to be a potential investor coming a bit later. I want you and Y/N to show him around, sell the idea of the oil business to him... you know the drill", your father said to Dean. 

Dean simply nodded, running a hand over the back of his neck and clearing his throat. Your dad then patted his shoulder and turned around to leave. 

"Let me show you around, Y/N", your dad said as he guided you out of Dean's office. 

You turned back to glance at Dean once more. He let out a breath and sat down in his chair. You looked away and smirked to yourself. 

You were walking through the halls for a few minutes, all the hallways seemed to look the same, you couldn't tell where you were or how far from the main outside area you were. Your dad then stopped in front of a supply locker of sorts. He handed you a hard hat and you made a face, you didn't wear hats. It would ruin your hair. 

"I don't wear hats... or helmets", you said to your dad. 

He just looked at you and urged the hard hat more towards you. You sighed and put it on, carefully lowering it. Your dad chuckled at your expression but kept moving. 

*****

The exploration around the oil rig was uneventful but informative. It lasted about an hour and you soaked up as much information as you could. Your dad also introduced you to some workers and they were friendly, but they all seemed to radiate the same expression as Dean did when your dad revealed his plan to hand you the company in the future. It was a mix of unease coated with politeness. You've been around a lot of people in your life and you knew how to read most, the decision that your dad was springing onto the workers, wasn't a welcome one. 

You tried to shake the thought from your head and press on with the day. You and your dad were coming back up on the main outside area of the rig. His phone suddenly rang and he went to answer it elsewhere, the service was spotty out in the middle of the ocean. 

You spotted Dean talking to a worker. He was overseeing something and he had a clipboard in his hand. You strutted up to his side and smiled at him. He seemed engrossed in what he was doing and only briefly flashed you a courteous smile. His face then dropped as he eyed one of the cranes. 

"Hey, Jack! Don't swing that too far, you'll drop it!", he shouted at the crane operator. 

The crane operator was moving a pile of metal piping across the rig and Dean was watching him closely. He was the man in charge and it was his responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone and all operations. 

You and Dean both had your eyes locked onto the crane as you watched it. It swayed a bit as it moved but that was normal given you were on the open water. The wind started to pick up and the cool breeze whipped through your hair and the smell of saltwater filled your nostrils. If you were on a normal yacht, these things would be calming, peaceful even. But that wasn't the case, you were on a dangerous piece of machinery and the air and the smell just made your stomach turn in protest. 

As the wind picked up, even more, the crane swayed along with it. It began to swing back and forth further distances and that was not normal. As you watched the crane, you eyed a metal pipe beginning to slip from the pile. As if in slow motion, it began to fall from the rest and make it's way down the few feet towards where you and Dean were standing. You were frozen in place as the huge piece of metal piping came crashing down. Your worst fears were coming true. 

Suddenly, you felt strong arms wrap around you and yank you out of the way. It was Dean. He grabbed you and the two of you lept out of harm's way. You felt the cold and hard clank of the rig underneath you as you crashed onto it. Dean was on top of you, holding you in his arms. If this was any other time, you'd be making some sexually motivated comment but right now, you were scared out of your mind. 

Then the crash of the metal pipe landing where you both stood a mere few seconds ago rang through the air. And for the first time all morning, the rig was completely silent for about thirty seconds. You and Dean were both breathing heavily and you were shaking. He looked into your eyes, scanning them. 

"Are you okay?", he asked. 

"I-I... I don't know", you stammered out. 

"Are you hurt!?", he asked louder. 

"No!", you screamed back. 

He then sighed and moved off of you. He helped you to your feet and you patted yourself down, checking for injuries but also dusting yourself off. You were still breathing heavily as you turned to Dean. He glanced at you, keeping a neutral tone. Then everybody that was even remotely around, ran to your and Dean's sides. They all gathered around, making sure you both were okay. Your father must have heard the crash because he came running out and made a beeline towards you. He held your face in his hands.

"Y/N, are you okay?", he asked. He seemed concerned. You nodded. 

"I think so", you replied. 

Your dad let out a breath. He closed his eyes and pulled you close, kissing your forehead and pulling you into his arms. It was a nice moment. He then snapped out of it and got that look on his face. He was angry. He let you go and moved toward Dean, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. You followed behind him and just observed, you were still sort of in shock. 

"What the hell was that?", your father angrily asked Dean. 

Dean huffed and looked at you for a moment before turning back to face your father. 

"It was an accident. The wind was picking up and the operator didn't account for the load...", Dean explained. 

"Is he some sort of idiot? Are you?", your father screamed. 

The crane operator, Jack, was stood behind Dean. He had his hard hat off and had a solemn look on his face. He couldn't be more than twenty years old. Your head was spinning and your dad blowing a gasket, wasn't helping. 

"Dad...", you said softly. 

You put a hand on his arm, signalling for him to calm down. He got the message and took a few deep breaths. Dean then turned to the workers who were standing nearby. 

"Everbody get back to work!", he shouted. "And can someone get rid of this pipe!?". 

Everyone who was gathered around dispersed after Dean's orders. Your dad waited until everyone cleared out before turning back to Dean. 

"You and you", he started. He pointed towards Dean and Jack. "In your office, now". 

And with that, your dad, Dean and Jack left your side to have it out. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. You knew that today would end up like this, well, not exactly like this but something close. You had a bad history with oil rigs and it just wasn't where you should be. 

Suddenly, you heard something in the distance. You turned around and saw it, a helicopter. It was Arthur. You totally forgot that he was still coming today to check out the rig. You were shaken by the incident but you knew you needed to put that aside and make this deal. Not just for your father's sake but for yours too. And besides, you could use a little distraction and Arthur certainly was that. 

The helicopter flew lower and lower. You made your way towards the nearest helipad and watched it as it landed. It touched the ground and the air from the blades whipped your hair around. You took one last deep breath and put on your game face. You weren't one to lose very often and this deal wasn't going to break your streak. 

The door of the helicopter slid open and revealed a very handsome Arthur. He was wearing a grey suit and it looked positively delicious on him. He stepped out of the aircraft and spotted you. He bore a cheesy grin and walked towards you. He stood in front of you and chuckled. 

"Fancy seeing you here", he simply said. 

You were the one to chuckle this time. 

"Well, it is my rig", you said. 

The two of you laughed and you both walked away from the helicopter. You led him to the main area and spotted your dad walking towards the both of you. He had a neutral expression on his face as he moved closer. You and Arthur stopped and your dad glanced at you. He then turned to Arthur and plastered on a forced smile, outstretching his hand. Arthur grabbed it and they shook. 

"Mister Ketch, nice to see you again", your father said. 

"You as well Mr. Milligan...", Arthur replied. 

They dropped each other's hands and your father shuffled a bit in place. You then saw Dean come out from inside. He looked a little worse for wear, being yelled at by your father will do that to you. He saw you and gave you a tight smile, you reciprocated it. He came and stood beside your father. 

"Oh, Mister Ketch, this is my rig manager, Dean Winchester", your father said as he introduced Dean. 

Dean gave Arthur a nod and Arthur simply smiled. Your dad then clapped his hands together and began to walk away, you were confused as he headed towards the helicopter. 

"Mr. Ketch, I hope you don't mind but Y/N will be showing you around the rig today. It seems that today is the day that accidents happen", he started. You all were following you dad towards the helicopter now. "Another one of my rigs had an incident, I have to go and check up on it, you understand?". 

Your father reached the helicopter and stopped. You were taking in the information and bore a confused face. Arthur was beside you and Dean was behind the two of you. Your father turned to you and then to Arthur, waiting for his response. 

"Of course, I understand. I'm sure Y/N will be a more than satisfactory guide", Arthur gave you a wink and you chuckled. 

"Good!", your father started and got into the helicopter. It began to start up. 

"Mr. Winchester will also act as a guide today, he has first-hand knowledge and such", your dad said. 

Arthur turned to look back at Dean who simply shrugged. Arthur rolled his eyes and then put on a smile for your father. You snickered. You walked forward and left the two of them behind you. Your dad was getting settled into the chopper as you approached him. He then looked up at you. 

"You'll do fine, Y/N. It's in your blood. Make this sale and make me proud", he said. He then patted your cheek. 

You simply nodded and backed up from the helicopter. It took off and you watched as it soared further over the ocean, going to whichever rig it was headed to. You took a breath and turned back to Arthur and Dean. You smiled. 

"We need to get you a hard hat", you said to Arthur. He chuckled at you. 

"I don't do helmets", he said simply and you chuckled. 

You led him away to the nearest storage locker to fetch an extra heard hat before you began to tour. Dean was trailing behind the two of you. You were nervous but you knew that if you could talk a monk in Nepal into an arm-wrestling competition (and win), you could definitely sell the oil drilling industry to one Arthur Ketch.


End file.
